


Behind closed bus doors

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: I thought I was over this, I'm having too much time on my hands, M/M, curious Bambi is curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: After a wild party in good old Russia, Theo wants to try something.





	Behind closed bus doors

“God, that’s weird.”, Adam laughed drunkenly as he turned his head away from Theo in the last second before their lips could touch.

“Oh, come on, Adam!”, the singer groaned slightly annoyed as he had been so close already but did take a step back.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.”, the pianist said as he managed to keep a straight face again. “Go on.”, he said after he had taken another deep breath and looked at the other with hazed eyes.

At that, Theo dared to get closer to his friend again, his hands finding their way onto the other’s hips. Adam brought his own hands up to the man’s shoulders and soon felt him slightly pressing up to him, pushing him against the wall behind him. The two just stared into each other’s eyes for another moment before Theo closed his own and carefully came closer before he brushed his lips over the ones of his friend. As the older man didn’t back away but stayed in place this time, he softly pressed a kiss to the man’s mouth. Adam’s grip on his shoulders slightly tightened at that and he carefully responded to the kiss.

After exchanging some rather coy kisses, they eventually parted and looked at each other again. Both had slightly flushed cheeks and lovely smiles planted onto their faces.

Figuring it had felt good for the guitarist as well, Theo moved in again for another kiss. Adam surely didn’t mind and kissed right back. This time though, both put more passion into it, their lips moving against each other, some nibbling and a little tongue here and there.

Eventually they had to part for a moment to fill their lungs with air again, but soon the singer attacked the older man’s lips again, stealing some more kisses, before he licked his way down the other’s jaw. Therefore, Adam stretched his head a bit to the side, giving his mate better access to his neck. The singer surely welcomed the exposed skin and started planting soft kisses along the guitarist’s neck, resulting in soft sighs coming from the man and his eyes fluttering shut.

“I like kissing you.”, Theo suddenly mumbled between pecks and made Adam grin.

“Yeah?”, the pianist asked in an amused way.

“Mhmm”, the other hummed approvingly and shortly let go of the pianist’s neck, instead looking into the man’s deep blue eyes.

“Your lips are nice and very soft.”, he continued and managed to press another kiss to the man’s mouth before said man started chuckling and turned his head to the side.

“Oh my god, are you flirting with me now?! Seriously?”, the pianist laughed.

The younger one had to smile as well and shrugged.

“Are you blushing?”, he asked instead of an answer and his smile got even wider when he noticed that his mate’s cheeks indeed had changed their usual pale colour to a slightly reddened tone.

“I like your face as well.”, the singer went on, liking the way his friend got all shy and cute when he complimented him. “It’s very handsome.”

“Just my face?”, Adam replied smugly, trying to cover up his embarrassment over the others sudden admiration.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’d like the rest of you as well. I just haven’t gotten a proper look yet.”, the singer gave back in a flirty tone.

At that Adam laughed loudly, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

“Oh my god Theo, what are we even doing?”, he asked as his laughing had toned down a bit.

Meanwhile the singer just shrugged and sent him another smile before he went back to kissing his friend’s neck, grazing his teeth over the soft skin at times. Of course the soft sighs that left the guitarist’s mouth, which seemed to turn into little moans, didn’t go unnoticed by the man. Therefore, he continued with caressing Adam’s neck, sucking at some spots that seemed to cause the other the most pleasure.

“Shit... Theo- mhh..”, Adam moaned as his friend was tormenting some very sensitive spot on his neck. “If you keep doing this you might as well take off my clothes.”, he chuckled.

Hearing that, the singer actually stopped with his task for a moment to look the other into the eyes. Adam held his breath at the sight of the younger man’s face. There was barely a rim of whisky brown visible in his eyes, the pupils dilated, his lips reddened and slightly swollen.

“Yeah?”, Theo asked smugly with a grin on his face. “Is that a promise?”, he went on.

He saw an adorable smile appear on Adam’s flushed face at that, his mouth opening for a response. But before the pianist could say anything, Theo pressed up to him again and continued with his previous action, planting another line of sweet kisses down the pianist’s jaw and neck before he started sucking once more, which surely resulted in the desired effect of sensual moans leaving the other’s lips again. Adam’s hands eventually moved down from the singer’s shoulders and settled on his hips shortly, before he moved them a little up to his sides and got a hold of the other’s shirt, pulling him even closer. He sighed in pleasure and opened his eyes but as his clouded vision cleared, everything changed in a split second.

“Shit!”, Adam suddenly exclaimed and pushed the singer away from him rather rudely.

Theo didn’t know what had caused this drastic mood change so suddenly. Thus, he looked at the other in confusion. Seconds ago, the guitarist had practically melted under his kisses and now he was acting like that? As he followed the older one’s gaze though, he froze to the spot as well.

“Paul!”, he shrieked and fully turned away from Adam.

“Wh-what are you doing here?”, he asked, his cheeks turning red and quickly took another step to the side.

Both men stared at their band member in utmost horror. When they had noticed him, they seemed to have sobered up abruptly, their drunken foolery long forgotten.

“Well, I’m travelling on this bus as well as you but the real question my friend is, what are _you_ doing here?”, the drummer asked, his look switching between the two men.

“We uh... We...”, Theo started quite obviously embarrassed and saw the other smile stupidly.

“It’s not what it looks like.”, the singer quickly stammered, meanwhile his face got even hotter.

“No? So you two weren’t just kissing? Because that’s what it looked like, actually.”, Paul replied, by now having a broad smile plastered on his face.

“Well yeah”, Theo started, “but-“, he wanted to continue but was interrupted by the drummer.

“Seriously guys, you could’ve at least told us that you two want some private time on the bus. It would’ve prevented us all this awkward situation.”, Paul stated casually.

“What?”, the singer shrieked, his eyes widening.

“No, it’s not like that. Like... totally not!”, Theo blurted.

He wanted to explain the whole situation but he also didn’t want to embarrass himself with telling the truth. He could hardly say that they had jut been kissing for fun, could he?

“Bambi was just curious.”, Adam, who had stayed silent until now, suddenly revealed and immediately earned himself a deadly glare from the singer.

“Shut up, moron! Why would you tell him? God, I hate you!”, Theo groaned at him angrily.

Adam was about to say something but the other beat him to it, a warning finger pointed at him.

“And don’t even try to act as if you didn’t like it because I could very well feel your boner.”, Theo spat at his friend, his finger lowering at mentioned body part while his eyes mirrored the movement.

The pianist’s face now turned a dark shade of read as well, presumably not only because of embarrassment though.

“Fuck you!”, Adam shouted in return. “That’s not true!”, he uttered, obviously very uncomfortable and also mad because his friend had exposed him like that.

“Oh no? So you’re telling me I’m a liar now?”, the younger man asked in a dangerously calm voice.

He was suddenly unbelievably mad at his mate, his body trembling, the anger visibly fuming inside of him.

Adam had already opened his mouth and was about to let out some more curses at his friend but the drummer beat him to it.

“Whoa guys!”, Paul interrupted them. “Stop lashing out at each other like that, would you?”, he uttered in disbelief that those idiots who were best friends for years treated each other like that because he had accidentally caught them doing stuff he rather wouldn’t have caught them doing.

“Damn it you’re best friends who happened to kiss for whatever reason which is totally none of my business but it’s not the end of the world alright? I mean calm the fuck down and stop behaving like total arses!”, he uttered, slightly raising his voice at them.

Theo sent his mate one last icy look, his jaw clenching but to the drummer’s relief then turned around without any more words he’d probably regret in the morning leaving his mouth.

“I’m going to bed.”, Theo stated and furiously stormed off the bus without looking at either of the two men again.

Paul then turned towards Adam, not sure if he should say anything but that decision was luckily taken from him when the guitarist huffed angrily and pushed past him to leave the bus as well.

The drummer sighed at that, shook his head and left the bus as well, shutting the door behind him.

+++ the next morning +++

“Can I come in?”, the singer asked.

Adam stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.

“I’m sorry.”, the younger one said and shyly looked up at his friend.”I didn’t mean to lash out at you like that yesterday.”, he added.

The pianist shrugged at that.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry too.”, he replied.

“It’s- ... I was just embarrassed that Paul caught us like that and my drunk mind thought it was a good idea to blame it all on you. I’m sorry.”, Adam added and sighed.

Theo grinned a bit at that.

“I’m also sorry for pointing out your hard on. I should’ve just taken it as a compliment and shut up about it.”, the singer said and immediately saw the guitarist’s cheeks redden at the bluntness of his words.

Adam didn't know how to properly respond to what Theo had just said and was still somewhat uncomfortable about the whole situation and also their nosy drummer knowing about it, so he chose to just be silent about it. 

“I still meant what I said yesterday.”, Theo stated after a moment of silence and saw confusion on the other’s still flushed features. The man was probably wondering which of all the awful things he had said the day before he was talking about now.

“You know... About kissing you.”, the singer thus added and blushed to the other’s surprise which resulted in Adam smiling at him shyly.

Anyway, the singer quickly recomposed himself and cleared his throat.

“So uhm, we should go. The other’s are probably already waiting for us.”, the younger man stated, gaze glued to the floor though, after what he had just confessed despite being completely sober.

“Yeah”, Adam agreed shortly and followed his mate to the door and into the corridor.

Theo had to smile as he watched the pianist trying to close the somewhat tricky door, but that smile fell immediately as he looked further down the corridor. 

Paul was standing in front of the elevator nearby and smirked at them smugly, seeing them leave the hotel room together.

“One word and you’re dead.”, the singer muttered as he quickly walked past the drummer, sped up his pace and almost ran down the stairs.

Adam shared a swift look with their grinning drummer before he quickly cast his gaze downward as well and hurried after his mate.

Meanwhile Paul just shook his head, smiling as the elevator arrived with a _ding_ and stepped inside.


End file.
